


Wild And Weird

by GlaszWing



Series: Sonic Mythos AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of chaotic gods and spirits, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Magic, Mythos AU, Sonic AU, and a 14 year old child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing
Summary: Worlds of Myth and legends tend to be seen as fake, or as story's. Fun little things to tell to your children. But in this world, then run around as common as a birds. They are created around the young and old, some even live as normal beings. Hiding there powers from the mortals around them. Some flaunt there powers, and someBut every once in a while, some are given to mortals to raise, some are found by mortals and some are taken by mortals.This is the story of all three.[HIATUS]
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna & Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Silver the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic Mythos AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> jeez im bad at writing summary's, and tags for that matter. Anyways enjoy the Au!
> 
> TW for this chapter though:  
> Bullying and near drowning. Be careful kids!

Deep in the woods of a dark and cold forest, a small fox fled from two pursuers. The young fox slid under a log, and rolled. His small body slipping through places the larger kids couldn’t. But this wasn’t any game of tag. 

Well, if it was, it was not a friendly one.

  
Miles yelped in pain as he was shoved against a tree. Two young morbians sneering at the young twin tailed fox, their eyes glinted with anger. They had followed the young fox through the woods, close to Miles home. His family wasn't very caring of him so this happened a lot. 

He didn't think they cared at all really.

“So, you think you can just ignore me! What do you think you are?” The larger one snarled, Cherry, She was some sort of feline. But any defining features hadn’t grown in. So she was either a type of leopard or jaguar. Miles forced himself down into the trunk of the tree, it had many claw marks in it, and it had even started to grow around his body from how many times he had been slammed against it. 

“You think you're special because of that extra tail or yours. Don’t you!” Veve said she was a cheetah. Her face getting closer to his, a sneer curved in her lips. “Hey, Cherry, what should I do to this little punk, I think I should rip off that little tail of his. I bet it's fake anyways.”

“I heard from Lee that foxes have a God with multiple tails, Keetsuu? I think?” Cherry spoke up.

Veve snarked, then looked at Miles cowering body; “Oh so he is pretending to be a God? Then I guess I need to tear off this fake extra tail.” Miles, absolutely horrified, crawled back. Scrambling on the snow beneath his legs and hands. 

He needs to run.

“Ha! Look at that! He’s acting like a scared little vixen kit!” Cherry chirped. Moving her shoe she stepped on Miles' tail. Softly at first, before digging her shoes grips into the tails fur. Effectively holding the vulpine down as Cherry walked closer, picking up Miles by the hood. Lifting his light body out of the snow. 

“You gonna call for your Mommy? Or do you not have one?” Veve giggled at the questions Cherry spat at Miles. “Or are you going to call for your ‘God’ you tried to pretend to be? I bet they would want this.”

Miles' body figited before his instincts kicked in, literally and figuratively. His shoe launched out and slammed Cherry in the throat. Her hands moved to her throat as she coughed and gagged. Veve moved to Cherry instantly. Allowing Miles to scuffle away, his feet kicking snow for grip before he took off running.

He heard a few insults as he ran, ones he had heard before so many times. Curses, slurs and names. The young fox honestly tried to ignore them, but he didn’t really need to as blood roared in his ears, adrenaline pumped through his body as he ran. 

His eyes told him to look right as he swears he saw another two figures in the distance, but his body told him to ignore it and run, escape, flee, whatever but he just had to get away.

After all they could be more hostile than the ones chasing him right at the moment.

Eventually he had realized he wasn’t looking forward, as he had tripped. His body rolling down a steep snow covered slope with soft thuds and crunches of the snow. Miles laid at the bottom for a few moments, snow piled around him, and trees towering high.

He stayed there until he heard footsteps faintly high above him, and angry shouts. Female ones at that. So Miles lifted himself up. And limped away. His knee hurt, he prayed that it wasn’t broken as he hobbled away from the noise. His tails dragged through the snow behind him, which wouldn’t help him escape in all honesty. He pulled up his hood as a loud, cold howl of wind blew into his thin body. 

Miles’ knew his ‘parents’ wouldn't be looking for him.

Miles had most likely been hobbling for a few hours before he had found a sign. He couldn’t read it because of how many times it had been messed with, but he just followed ahead.Around this time the moon had started setting, and dark, heavy snow clouds had moved in.

“I should run into a town soon…” He whispered to himself as the chilled breeze blew through his fur and hoodie. Some small snowflakes had fallen. He stumbled slightly on a lowish drop. But he paid no attention to the quiet echo beneath his shoes.

He had walked for around five minutes before he slipped and chills ran up Miles' spine. His back had been slammed against a chilled surface that sent fear through his body. 

“Ice, no noonono…”

Miles whispered to himself as he stayed flat against the hard surface, the cold leaked through Miles hoodie, from the contact of the fabric and the cold water that had started to seep through a small web of cracks that he had created. The hollow echo of cracks only made it worse. 

Miles spread out his weight and slowly started at the way he came, his injured leg dragging limply behind him along with his legs. He shuffled forward, but his foot slipped out from under him, his body falling limp on the ice and a loud pop and crack came from below. 

Nothing happened for a moment, as he laid there calmly. He could hear small pops and echos underneath, but nothing above ground. Until the faithful web of cracks that appeared underneath his body.

His eyes widened as the ice broke around him, shattering and fragmenting as shards of ice snapped up at his head; as the large sheets of ice shifted. The thick plates shifted around him before dropping into the ice cold abyss beneath his feet. The cold water seemed to call to him as he tried to claw his way out. He ripped off his wet gloved paws for more grip as his clawed paws scrambled at the ice.

The sheet of ice just flipped over as it was a loose sheet of ice. The large chunk of ice slamming into his head, pushing him deeper into the water. His body tried to curl up to stop from freezing, but he forced himself past that, and up towards the faint moon light. His lungs screamed for air as something seemed to call from below. Air bubbles flowed from his mouth as he tried to scream for help, anyone to get him out. But water just came in. His body screamed for oxygen.

His body slowly drifted into darkness as two bright green orbs and a dark body hit the water, blocking the moon as his eyes drifted shut. The feeling of something gripping his body lulling him deeper into the feeling of sleep.


	2. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> TW:  
> Near drowning

Two figures wandered through the woods. A blue figure stood beside a grayish white one. Snow crunching beneath their bare paws as they talked. They’re paws were wrapped with grip bandages. The two caught in an argument. Mostly on the blue sides. 

“As I was saying, you should really try the noodles Shadow makes! They are so damn good, and he makes a mean herbal tea to go with them Silver!” The blue wind spirit said, the Silver angel just chuckled as his wings ruffled. 

“Ok Sonic, i’ll do it eventually. But right now, I have a job to do.” Silver smiled ahead as the wind spirit groaned loudly. Sonic’s body slouching as he walked.

“Yah yah, you mighty ‘Halo child’, I know you have to protect the life of young gods and spirits. But what's so important that we need to come to this cold forest at night!” The wind spirit groaned, and kicked the snow like a six year old having a fit. 

“You know you didn’t need to come, Sonic.”   
  
“Well yah, but I had to make sure you were ok.” Sonic thought for a moment, “And there was nothing to do on the islands.” Sonic’s face blushed slightly before he rubbed his face. Trying to ignore the slight chuckle from Silver.

“I don’t know, my halo never really tells me. But it's something big.” Sonic’s feathers ruffled at the breeze as he turned his head, seeing an orange fox bolt through the snow. In the distance two more voices could be heard.

“I’m going to guess that's it?” Sonic pointed out as they watched the fire orange fox run for his, what looked to be, life. The silver angel behind him just shrugged and fluttered upwards. “Doesn’t that halo of yours normally look for spirits, demons or other powerful beings? Because that just looks like a normal vulpine morbian.”

“I don’t know, but you keep an eye on the small guy. I’ll go do another loop from the air.” With that, the silver angel was gone. The heavy fluttering faded into the distance as Sonic’s body morphed into a small feathered dragon, blue feathers ruffled in the wind as he took off and followed the small fox, only just now seeing the twin tails.

“A Kitsune? Not many of those around anymo-” Sonic was cut off by a shout of a slur. Sonic turned his head.

The two kids following the fox shouted slurs and insults in the foxes direction. Sonic scowled and was tempted to turn around and attack them, but he had to stay with the child. Even though he was hidden in the trees.

His emerald eyes focused on what was in front of him as he lifted about the tree line.

Sonic focused back onto the fox, which wasn’t in his line of sight in fact nothing was. He looked down. Only to see the ground had pretty much dropped at an angle. He saw the fox was now trying to read a sign, favoring a leg.

Sonic dove closer and landed on the sign post as the child had gotten a few feet away. He watched the small youth walk slightly crooked, and it broke his heart. Sure he was an ageless spirit, but seeing a child, cold, injured and scared stabbed him right in the heart.

It looked so familiar.

His wings unfurled as he was about to take off to find Silver before he saw the kid stumble in the distance, he took a moment to think before he took off carefully heading in the direction Silver had gone. 

At least until Sonic looked back. Sonic turned his head, now only seeing the ice on what he guessed was a lake that had broken. Seeing the small fox trying to save his own life, trying to free himself from the now broken lake. Sonic’s eyes widened as he launched himself forward, fluttering quickly before watching the sheets of ice that slipped right out from under the young fox.

Sonic’s eyes narrowed before he tucked in his wings, his form grew to a size that could easily grab the child. He saw the faint orange form sink out of sight. His eyes narrowed and solidified into a pure toxic green as he dove, gaining speed as his large body shattered ice as he hit the lake. 

He snarled from the intense sting from the ice cold lake. Almost inhaling before remembering he was underwater at the moment. Sonic’s eyes shut instinctively as he slowly became submerged in the water. Bubbles erupting around his body as he sank, the oxygen stubbornly sticking to his feathers creating small air bubbles on his body. Sonic opened his eyes slightly and was blinded by the curtain of bubbles before they cleared.

Sonic flexed his front arms and reached out for the sinking child. Talons reached out for the small foxes body, the scaly appendages wrapped around the child and held them close. Using his back legs, tail and wings to try and lift himself and the now unconscious fox out of the ice cold prison.

Sonic’s wet feathers held him down as he tried to swim out. His claws reached open air, and he rested the child on the ice. Only wanting to get the small foxes body out of the lake. 

‘ _ Come on, come on! You can do it Sonic! _ ’ Quickly shifting into the body of a morbian he clawed his way out. Shivering heavily as his hands stubbornly kept hooked talons and thick plumage of blue feathers on his body. Using the long black hooked talons to dig into the snow and ice, hoisting himself up. 

Sonic stood up tall. Icy cold water dripping as his fur, half formed feathers and quills on his body hung low from how wet they were. Sonic took a few heavy, shaky breaths as he looked at the child, who seemed to be weakly gasping for breath.

“Hey kid, you ok?” Sonic moved towards the kid, wet bandages on his feet stuck to the ice so he ripped them off. Not wanting to get stuck to the cold surface. He rushed over to the child and dragged him farther from the hole in the ice before helping him onto his side. Allowing the kid to expel the water from his systems. “That's good… just breath kid…” Sonic looked at the sky before the kid slept into unconsciousness.

“Well… I hope Silver finds me soon, I can’t exactly fly with you…” He looked around, focusing on the woods. He morphed into a smaller form, his blue feathers stuck to his skin from the cold sting of the water. ‘ _ Or myself at this stage… _ ’

Sonic grabbed the child by the hood, dragging the young fox towards the shore to hopefully find a den, empty hollow or something. Dragging the small foxes body along with him as he searched for an area he and the fox could fit. 

After around 30 minutes of searching, the cold was creating frost over his feathers so he stopped, the pain from moving himself and the child was unbearable so he looked around, his body begging for him to just sleep in the snow. He looked around before spotting a divot in the snow near a large tree. Sonic pulled himself up out of the soft snow and forced himself to drag the child to the tree. 

He wiggled his way under an old oak. Which had a small hollow area underneath. Resting the small child's body on the compact dirt ground of the hollow, slipping off the kit's wet shoes and socks. He backed out of the hole, wet feathers sticking to the snow as he stood on his hind legs.

‘Ok Fox, stay here… i’ll keep watch.’ he compacted the snow and created a more tunnel-like shape. To keep the heat in, but still let oxygen into the makeshift den.

Sonic climbed up the oak and rested in a branch with a knot in it. Using his hooked claws to get a firm grip on the icy tree. His sight began spinning, and his body trembled slightly. An internal warmth beckoned him to sleep, but he rested his body on the three branch split, he watched the forest. Blue feathers bristling as chills ran down his body. His deep toxic green eyes faintly glowed as he tried to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos, Comment, share... idk?
> 
> The next chapter will be up sometime next week.


	3. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My back hurts, my head hurts so lets just post this chapter-
> 
> No warnings for this chapter but a slight blood warning. and its so tiny.

Silver landed a few feet away from the lake, his bandaged feet cringing at the feeling of the ice. But he was curious about the huge hole in the ice. Snow had been falling for a while before he had gotten there, so it was recent. Part of him said it was just a thing nature does.

But then again there were obvious signs of struggle, whether it was the large claw marks, the feathers, the two small white gloves, the bandages which seemed to be frozen or the drag marks that gave it away. 

“Good chaos Sonic… how many times are you going to do something so absolutely stupid..”

Silver sighed, reaching into his quills. Grabbing out a small object that he then clicked and threw into the air, a small ember of light launching into the sky and darting into the distance. Silver looked into the dark forest were the tracks led and sighed. He knew someone would respond to the flare quickly, so he started walking toward the start of the woods. Quietly watching his feet and the trees beyond for struggle.

He had reached the lake shore when a dark silhouette flew over his head and landed behind the silver hedgehog. A four winged angel ruffled their black wings. Ruby red eyes blinking at the bright golden ones.

“Hey Shadow. So it turns out, Sonic may or may not be grounded. Literally.” Silver chuckled, as Shadow grumbled.

“Well you're carrying him this time.” Shadow mumbled before walking beside Silver, “So, did you guys ever find the thing your halo summoned you for?”

“We aren’t sure exactly. He found a morbian fox being chased by some kids, and I searched from the air for a while. But saw nothing to be honest.” Silver sighed. 

The two angels continued walking, keeping a keen eye out for a limp blue body in the snow, or blue feathers. Silver stopped and focused into the distance, his eyes had caught onto a familiar glowing pair of green eyes

The two angels approached the now seemingly downed spirit. A feathered dragon hopped down from its perch in the trees. Its body trembled from the cold before wobbling on its feet, and collapsed. Falling into the snow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and approached, reaching down he plucked Sonic from the snow, handing the snow and frost covered spirit to Silver. “Here you go.”

Silver nodded and held the shivering spirit in his arms before it started to freak out. Sonic screeched, trying to worm his way out of Silver’s hands. Claws flexing on Silvers arms and chest leaving slight red marks, that trickled down his arms slightly.

“Whoa, Sonic stop, it's ok- AUGH!” The feathered dragons tail spines hit him in the head. Silver tightened his grip on Sonic, holding the dragons small head against his chest. The small claws of the dragon still in his arm.

Shadow looked towards the tree that Sonic had been resting in and saw an indent in the snow. He walked towards it and swept a small amount of snow away, now seeing a tunnel entrance that was hidden by snow. The dark angel reached in and he felt warmth.  Shadow felt around inside the snow tunnel, feeling a wet fabric he dug around and looked in seeing s small fox kit, he grabbed the small child by the wet fabric of their hoodie. Gently holding the small fox in his arms. The child's fur was mostly dry, but he could still feel bits of wet. 

The hoodie on the other hand was fully soaked.

“Is this the mission then Silver?” Shadow looked at the fox kit in his arms, and Silver nodded slightly, looking down at the shivering creature in his arms now calmed down, and shaking violently from the cold.

Shadow nodded softly before wrapping his arms around the child, his wings lifting him off the ground and started towards sanctuary. Silver doing the same. Shadow looked down at the child in his arms and tightened his grip. Feeling the small child shivering the slightest bit.

= = =

A few hours had passed as they drifted on the high winds. Silver glanced down at the spirit in his arms. Sonic’s small body shaking like crazy from the still soaked wet feathers, and the high winds as they flew over the cloud line. The full moon glaring down at them as they flew onward. A fever started to affect the small spirit in his arms.

Silver sighed quietly as he glanced over at the dark angel, who slowed a bit.

“So Shadow, how's the kid?”

  
  
The dark angel scoffed at the question before turning to Silver, a sly grin on his face. “How’s your boyfriend?”   
  


Silver sputtered and wheezed, his cheeks heating up as he lost his balance for a moment. Causing Shadow to laugh like a hyena. Gripping the child in his arms as he laughed.  His wings feathers ruffling slightly as he flew. “He’s not my boyfriend Shadow! You know that!” 

Shadow just continued chuckling as they flew, Silver staying red as a beet as they approached a twisted cloud line. Dark and light coloured clouds swirling together, frequent flashes of bright blue lightning reflecting through the dark night sky. 

“Alright Silver, you got a firm hold on your cargo?” Silver nodded at the question, the small spirit in his arms disappearing into his arms and chest fur. only tiny amounts of the dragon was visible.

Shadow gripped onto the small fox tighter as their wings tucked in tightly as they dove into the deep cloud line, flying through the lightning and wind as they burst through. The heavy winds and rain ruffled their wing feathers as the wind tried to blow them back out as they approached the center. Silver and Shadows halos glowed in response. Along with slight markings on Sonic's body.

As they went deeper into the storm the clouds seemed to stretch out to swallow them whole before the entire world went white and silent, before they burst through the clouds into the hidden world, small trails of clouds following them from behind before dissipating. They opened there wings to slow there descent. A soft moonlight illuminating the large floating islands.

The cloud wall invisible on the inside like a two sided mirror. Silver felt the small dragon in his arms tremble at the sudden temperature change. The frigid night sky air now a warmer breeze.

“Shadow, you're gonna need to take the child to Knuckles. Sonic has a fever from the cold forest. I need to take him back home.”

Shadow nodded and watched the silver angel disappear into one of the many floating islands. Then turned to the island in the middle of the cloud sanctuary.

Shadow dove, his wings furling as he allowed gravity to do its job. The dark angel landing on a jungle covered island. Shadow wandered into the thick foliage before approaching a cavern. His wings furled up onto his back as he walked towards the entrance. 

“Knuckles! We have a newby. I was hoping you could help them.”

The dark angel wandered before the ground shook, a carving slowly took life. Stepping off a large pedestal. The stone guardian approached the dark figure.

“Alright Shad, let's see what we got here.” the stone creature held out his hands for Shadow to pass the small creature into. The twin tails falling from the blue hoodie, the guardian rested the young fox on a moss covered stone table. Slipping off the light blue hoodie, resting it on a carved out shelf in the cave. “Where is Silver and Sonic thought? Weren’t they the ones with the mission?”

“Sonic dove into a freezing lake.” Shadow said calmly, “so Silver took him to his home. He has a fever now.”

“Hmm… that doesn’t sound like something he would do, but then again. That's sonic for you… Alright Shadow, I’ll look him over. You go back to your watch point, or sulk in your tower with Rouge.” Knuckles smirked slightly, side glancing at the small child. “And make sure to tell Silver to come get some medicine for Sonic if you care enough.”

Shadow sighed and shook his head slightly before exiting the way he came, wings unfurling as he launched upwards, heading to his tower passing floating islands covered in forests, huts and mountains. He landed on the balcony of the top floor. He pushed open the door to the tower. A heavy whine of the heavy wooden door squealed as it was forced open. He collapsed onto his nest with a grunt. His wings flopping over him as he promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, kudos, comment... idk? But I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter will be up next Thursday! I'll see ya'll then   
> And Happy Canada day for yah Canadians reading this, and happy forth of July for Americans!
> 
> Hope ya'll sleep ok!


	4. Open

Miles woke up stiff. His body groaning as he sat up. Instantly realizing he had no shoes, gloves, hoodie or even socks on. Though, he did have bandages wrapped around his feet, tight and secure. His tails flicked as he sat up. The unfamiliar surroundings made his head hurt. Where was he? 

“Hey- uhm… Hello?”

The small fox kit looked around the den, his blue eyes hinted with curiosity as he slowly moved to his feet. His pawed feet kneading the soft moss beneath him. He took a few steps before a droplet of water from the roof of the mossy cave hit his nose. Miles’ blinked before shaking his head. 

“Hello? I- is anyone here?”

He looked around the small cave before eventually seeing something interesting. A large rock carving, which seemed to have a red and white paint that became worn over time. Miles’ chuckled, and looked behind the statue, seeing a wall of vines with faint slivers of light peeking out. 

Miles’ ran forwards towards the vines, and stumbled into a jungle climate, moist air, grass and dirt. Very different from the dryer climate of a grassland forest. Bright sunlight filtered through the leaves as large silhouettes flew above. 

Miles looked around his shock and surprise, his head trying to figure out if he was dreaming, “Am I dead? Did I actually drown? Is this heaven? Because if it is, it's pretty epic.” He walked forward, his eyes looking all around as he lightly pushed vines and large leaves out of his way. 

His eyes widened as he looked out of the thick jungle. Large floating islands surrounded him, small wooden rope bridges laid across island to island. Large mythical creatures flew wild around like robins. 

“I am in heaven…” Miles’ stared out into the distance, before a calm voice came from behind.

“No, but close the small one.”

Miles’ eyes widened before he turned his head, a red stone golem moved the large plants. It had wide, heavy steps. But they felt delicate at the same time. Light blue eyes looked at the golems amethyst eyes that shimmered back at the small kit. it’s left hand opened, revealing the foxes light blue hoodie, cleaner than ever.

“I thought you might want this back.” Miles’ carefully reached for the hoodie, slipping it on, “And I’m sorry about your gloves and footwear. Your rescue party never picked them up when they brought you here.” The stone golem rested beside Miles’ pointing to a floating island with a tower.

“Who… why did they bring me here?” Miles’ ears flicked towards the golem. Their blue eyes still focused on the islands around them. “And where am I?”

The stone being looked at Miles’, then pointed around the islands. “You are on the Hidden Isles young one. A sanctuary for Gods, spirits and other non mortal creatures such as yourself.”

Miles’ looked around, his tails flicked with nervous energy as he watched a few different creatures fly by. ”What do you mean by that?” Miles’ took less than a second to respond. “O-oh wait… you think that my tails are- oh ohOH! Nonon you have mistaken mister…?   
  
“Knuckles.”   
  
“Mr. Knuckles, I am just a normal fox. I just have a mutation that gave me two tails. I’m not a god, or ‘a chosen one’ I’m just a normal techy. I swear.” Knuckles closed his eyes and chuckled, before sitting up. 

“Ok, but follow me.” The large golem moved some leaves aside, revealing a bridge tied together with vines and wooden planks. “I’m sure you would like it here better than that ratty old cottage you lived in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Comment and Share idk- my back hurts. See ya'll next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire au was an idea I had well talking on Discord, and it was quiet entertaining to make. So I honestly really hope you enjoy. I'll post the next chapter next week!
> 
> Kudos. comment, share... idk. But I just really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
